What about us ?
by Smallpox
Summary: Une soirée lui a prouvé bien plus qu'auparavant son attirance pour lui. Une soirée que par la suite elle regrette autant qu'elle apprécie. Suite à une seule chose qu'il voulait savoir, elle lui donne sa réponse sans pour autant savoir si c'est la fin ou le début...


_Sous l'envie de Mandie de me voir poster une fic du genre romance, je vous propose cet OS que j'ai écrit l'an dernier (ne pouvant plus me souvenir de la période exacte, c'est la seule info que je peux vous communiquer pour répondre au 'quand') Et je vous rassure, Mandie la première parce que c'est une froussarde (t'en fait pas, je t'aime bien et tu le sais), c'est purement Huddy alors inutile de vous mettre dans un état pas croyable si vous ne voyait pas trop de qui je parle durant mes passages de narration. Et non, je ne vous prends pas pour des idiots alors gardez vos remontrances :p_

_Je sais bien que la majorité d'entre vous préfèrerait les beaux dialogues mais le but de cet OS est justement de vous faire partager leurs émotions et ressentis l'un par rapport à l'autre donc s'il vous plaît ne montez pas un complot contre moi XD_

_Les reviews sont là pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé après lecture alors n'hésitez pas, merci._

_Good Read :)_

_xxx_

* * *

**What about us ?**

Sous un ciel dégagé, laissant apparaître les rayons d'une lune opalescente au caractère mystérieux, la ville était plongée dans une sorte d'aura. Une aura qui semblait exercer un mystique pouvoir sur ses habitants. Certains en particulier. Tout portait à croire que c'était la nuit parfaite pour réfléchir, se perdre dans ses idées et plonger au plus profond de ses pensées. Se poser, tout simplement être bien avec soi-même.

_ Elle se laissait à penser à toutes ces choses qui la hantaient depuis peu. Chaque fois qu'elle s'égarait dans ses pensées, il faisait toujours une apparition qui n'était pas des plus brèves. Au début, elle n'avait vu là que des reviviscences sans la moindre importance avant de se rendre compte que c'était bien plus que ça. Que c'était en fait le fruit de son désir enfoui qui immergeait comme des roches insoupçonnées au fond d'un océan dissimulé par la nébulosité des matins froids. Elle avait tenté de nier ce qui s'était imposé à elle, avait voulu refuser cette attirance qu'elle lui vouait. Faute de ne pouvoir y remédier, elle avait décidé de ne pas s'en préoccuper, de ne pas céder à cette force qu'elle jugeait comme étant ridicule quand on avait connaissance du tempérament de cet homme. Mais lorsqu'elle l'avait en face d'elle et qu'ils étaient tous deux accrochés visuellement, des idées prenaient vie et elle ne pouvait mettre fin à la créativité qui l'accompagnait.

_Fixant le fond étoilé, elle soupira d'aise en prenant conscience d'une chose…_

_ Il se prenait souvent à penser à elle, laissant libre cours à ses fantasmes. Il avait de récurrents flashs d'elle plaquée contre le mur, les poignets maintenus au-dessus de sa tête. Parfois, ce n'était rien d'autre que de fugaces représentations imaginaires qu'il savait sans grandes conséquences. Mais quand il se trouvait en face d'elle lorsque cela lui arrivait, il ne pouvait ignorer ses pulsions ainsi que ce qu'elles signifiaient. Il essayait bien de penser à autre chose, n'importe quoi pouvant la lui faire sortir de la tête, sans pour autant que cela ait un quelconque résultat positif sur sa psyché. Elle n'était pas la seule à lui inspirer de telles idées ; mais elle était de loin la seule à lui donner tellement d'imagination. Elle était pour lui une source inépuisable d'inspiration et ce quelque soit le contexte. Ses envies semblaient se diversifier à sa simple évocation. Son désir paraissait se décupler par le simple fait de la voir. Rien qu'un regard sur elle et il se sentait galvanisé. Et si en plus il y avait une joute verbale, il y avait également une émotion revigorante qui prenait forme en lui.

_L'air frais se plaqua sur son visage avant qu'il ne ressente l'instant d'après cette sensation particulière…_

_ Encore aujourd'hui, elle se revoyait en train d'accomplir ses tâches administratives avant d'être dérangée par celui dont il lui était devenu difficile de faire abstraction. La distance qui les avait séparé au début s'était vite réduite à quelques centimètres et c'est là qu'elle avait pleinement pris conscience de l'ampleur que cela avait sur elle. Sous son regard troublant qui laissait parfaitement entrevoir l'expression d'un sentiment partagé, elle n'avait su sur le moment si elle devait se laisser porter aveuglément par ses désirs de femme ou bien si elle devait se réfréner en s'appuyant sur les principes fondamentaux de sa logique. Elle n'avait toutefois pas eu à supporter cette indécision très longtemps. Un simple regard avait suffi pour en dire long. Le sang en ébullition, l'excitation s'était répandue en elle au travers d'une chaleur agréablement croissante. A ce moment-là, son corps n'avait plus été maître de lui-même. Son âme s'était mise à crépiter avant de s'enflammer. Elle avait voulu céder à cette tentation qui s'était faite torture avec le temps. Elle avait cessé de respirer lorsqu'il s'était rapproché d'elle. Au final, elle avait été la première à succomber.

_De la même manière mais plus expressivement, elle le ressentit également…_

_ Quand il se retrouvait avec elle dans son bureau, ses idées devenaient bien plus profondes. Son imagination était tellement dense que le côté interdit ne le stoppait aucunement. Le danger était un fil conducteur pour ses images fantasmatiques. Très vite, il avait perdu sa réflexion en remarquant qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir des idées derrière la tête. Le doute qui s'était installé en elle ne lui avait pas échappé. Des picotements avaient pris forme dans ses extrémités digitales suite à ce regard évocatoire qu'elle lui avait rendu. Le désir de se l'accaparer l'avait calciné en l'observant. L'envie de la toucher lui avait brûlé le bout des doigts. Le goût de ses lèvres avait été celui du fruit défendu. Tendre et pulpeux, amer et sucré à la fois. Ses mains s'étaient immiscées sous les étoffes attrayantes, prenant plaisir à voyager sans discernement sur sa peau brûlante. Ses soupirs alimentaient sa passion. Son cœur brûlait de désir pour elle. Son être se consumait telle la combustion du charbon. Elle le rendait fou et dans ses yeux qui s'embrasaient d'ardeur, il avait vu toutes ses envies refoulées. La tête nichée dans son cou, l'odeur de son parfum l'avait enivré jusqu'à l'exaltation.

_La regarder était comme voir le soleil et le vent en même temps. Sa beauté lui crevait les yeux…_

_ Elle s'était rapidement laissée dominer par ses envies, comme dans un rêve où tout était permis. Ses doigts électrisaient sa peau. Ses yeux envoûtaient ses sens. Elle n'avait pas voulu se refuser à lui. Elle n'avait pas non plus voulu prendre le temps de se questionner sur ce qu'elle faisait. L'ivresse qu'il lui avait procurée lui avait permis de s'abandonner totalement à lui. Dans son regard, elle se sentait désirable. Sous ses baisers, tout lui échappait. Dans ses bras, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Sous ses caresses, elle se sentait femme. Un gémissement de sa part et la pression s'était évanouie, laissant place à cette sensualité tant attendue. Cette pression si excitante bien que douloureuse avait fini par se disloquer en totalité alors qu'elle montait de plus en plus haut dans les décibels et que sa tension artérielle lui montait jusqu'aux tempes. Un moment qu'elle avait voulu rêveur, sans regrets ni fin. Un moment d'une immortalité insondable, éternel et continu. Avant de laisser le désir la quitter peu à peu et que tout redevienne platonique. Apaisée, seulement bien et heureuse avec cette sensation qui l'avait entouré telle une enveloppe protectrice et bienveillante. Une main dans ses cheveux, elle n'avait pu se résoudre à le quitter.

_C'était dans ses yeux qu'elle avait quelquefois l'impression de savoir qui elle était…_

_ Ravageur, il avait pris plaisir à la faire languir jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ce que son désir atteignît le premier degré de l'insoutenable. Une lueur aguicheuse avait éclairé le fond de ses pupilles dilatées. Taquin, il aimait la contrarier pour que sous son ronronnement vienne l'imploration. Son cœur semblait bouillir comme un volcan avant que son effusion ne se fasse au travers de ses veines en un spectaculaire influx de sang rapide. Il l'avait senti pulser dans ses artères avec autant de fougue qu'il en avait paru être animé. Après s'être faite câline, elle s'était faite féline et il avait était en admiration devant ce corps qu'il avait tant de fois rêvé. Il l'avait d'abord senti trembler avant que n'explosât sa joie. Emporté par l'implacabilité de ses sensations jubilatoires, il l'avait suivi dans ce tourbillon de délices charnels. Transporté loin, très loin de là où tout avait fini par se concrétiser. Un instant où il avait voulu que s'arrête le temps, que les minutes ne soient plus et que l'évolution temporelle se fige. Un instant où son regard était resté accroché à ses yeux clos, à ses lèvres mordillées si souvent et aux expressions que son visage avait pu lui transmettre. Le dernier soupir s'était évaporé dans l'atmosphère avant qu'il n'eût goûté aux palpitations encore vibrionnantes de sa gorge. La recouvrant, il n'avait pu se résigner à se séparer d'elle de suite.

_Occasionnellement, il se voyait comme étant celui qui pourrait continuer à la faire vibrer…_

Tu m'as manqué…

Le son de sa voix lui était si agréable, notamment lorsqu'elle était collée contre lui et qu'il pouvait ressentir la résonance gutturale qui suivait chacune de ses paroles. Cette confession était comme un chuchotement enchanté à ses oreilles, mais son sens caché était plutôt comme l'élément attisant l'incandescence de sa passion pour elle. Resserrant ses bras autour d'elle, il ne put s'empêcher de se glorifier de ce sentiment.

Tu as réfléchi ?

De légers frémissements se propagèrent dans tout son corps quand son souffle s'écrasa sur sa peau. Elle aimait l'entendre parler, même si ce n'était que pour avoir réponse à ses questions. Elle savait ce que signifiait celle-ci. Elle savait aussi la réponse qu'elle apportait. Profitant au mieux de sa présence contre elle, elle ferma les yeux en ayant l'espoir naïf que sorte de sa bouche ce qu'elle aimerait avec franchise.

Tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense.

Oui, il ne le savait que trop bien. Pour cette raison, il ne pouvait admettre ce choix. Lui faisant désormais face, il vit ce même désir qu'il y a quelques temps irradier de ses yeux. Pourtant, en l'observant, il remarqua aussi la trépidation nerveuse de ses jugulaires. Encore une contradiction entre ce qu'elle disait et ce qu'elle désirait. S'il n'y avait pas eu toutes ces années entre eux, il aurait pu penser qu'elle se fichait de lui.

Tu en es bien sûre ?

Peu lui importait toutes les pensées qui se présentaient à elle parce que la seule chose par laquelle elle était obnubilée était ses yeux dans lesquels elle semblait s'être perdue. Ce qu'elle voulait à ce moment précis, c'était de s'accrocher à lui aussi fort qu'à cet espoir auquel elle avait cru le temps d'une soirée. Cet espoir qu'elle avait vu naître alors qu'ils n'avaient fait plus qu'un. Cet espoir qu'elle avait vu s'étioler alors qu'elle avait pris conscience que tout cela serait impossible.

Tu me manqueras…

Tout ce qu'il pouvait répondre à ça était un silence réprouvant. Il vit dans son regard la tristesse qu'il ressentait, lui aussi. Rien de cela ne serait arrivé s'il n'y avait pas eu cette fois-là. Peut-être savait-il déjà que ça n'avait été qu'un moyen d'assouvir certains désirs, une façon d'apaiser des envies récursives. Même si nous sommes censés contrôler nos actes, personne n'a dit qu'il devait en être de même pour nos pulsions partagées. Il voulut lui dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi ou tout bêtement ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Mais il se retint en pensant que la souffrance se déverserait encore plus. Outre une parole certainement un peu maladroite et hésitante, il pensa à l'embrasser sur la joue ou le front, sans aller plus loin. Mais là encore, il y renonça en sachant qu'un contact de plus activerait certains paramètres.

Sans qu'il n'eût le temps de s'en rendre compte instantanément, elle avait plaqué une main sur une de ses joues qu'elle caressait comme pour la première fois, ou bien peut-être la dernière. Par une force attractive, presque cosmique, leur regard s'attirait comme des aimants. Elle finit par s'approcher un peu, farouchement, et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Quand bien même elle avait décidé au début que ça ne serait que physique entre eux, elle ne pouvait plus ignorer que l'affectif avait lui aussi son mot à dire. Heureuse de le sentir si proche d'elle. Heureuse de constater qu'il répondait à ses avances.

Dès lors, tout avait l'air de se reproduire conformément à ce moment de bonheur partagé. L'envie se manifesta, le désir se décupla, l'excitation s'amplifia. Des pas intermittents commencèrent leur danse, des langues impétueuses entamèrent leur ballet, des mains baladeuses débutèrent leur chorégraphie. Étoffes féminines et autres tissus trouvèrent peu à peu leur place sur le sol, un meuble vit sa solitude mourir et deux esprits s'éclipsèrent dans un monde de rêverie réaliste. Une dernière fois pour clore l'aventure, une première fois pour entreprendre l'histoire.

**The End**

* * *

_Le texte est bien entendu de moi mais je tenais à vous dire tout de même que l'expression'La regarder était comme voir le soleil et le vent en même temps. Sa beauté lui crevait les yeux' vient de Hugh Laurie lui-même lorsqu'il fait allusion à une de ses amies, Emma Thompson._

_Merci à vous, en espérant que ça vous à plu._

_A très vite ;)_


End file.
